The Mighty Titania Falls (?)
by Tornado-Miasma-chan
Summary: Erza loses her magic and strength during a mission. And she becomes as weak as a kitten. Hearing the news, most of the guild members can't help but take advantage of the Titania, in a not so decent way. Warning: LEMON


**Summary- ****Erza loses her magic and strength during a mission.**** And ****she becomes as weak as a kitten. Hearing the news, most of the guild members can't help but take advantage of the Titania, in a not so decent way. Warning: LEMON.**

**The Mighty Titania Falls (?)**

**Tornado_Miasma-chan**

**Prologue**

Erza sat at the guild's bar, groaning in pure annoyance.

"Ow, come on Erza. Don't bum me out with that attitude of yours." exclaimed Cana, momentarily setting down the big barrel of beer. "It's only been one day!"

"Yeah. ONE day of me being without my powers!" shot back the scarlet haired beauty. "I can't even take jobs! I'll die of boredom if I have to stay here any longer."

"The master said it'll take two weeks for your powers to return."

"Argh...Don't remind me!" Erza flopped down on the table, groaning again.

"Fight me if you dare, Erza!" echoed Natsu's shout from the guild entrance. He'd only just returned from a mission and he seemed to be 'all fired up'.

"And please tell me how I can avoid that flame head for so long." mumbled Erza, slowly raising her face.

"Natsu! Erza-chan's not feeling well." Lisanna tried explaining, but Natsu refused to listen and only banged his fists on the table near Erza. "Nonsense, demons don't fall sick."

"What did you call me!" growled the scarlet haired woman, standing up with her deadly aura hovering behind her.

Natsu seemed intimidated and it looked as if she could actually avoid a fight with Natsu without having to explain about her being 'weak'.

Natsu seemed on the verge of groveling when Happy came flying out of nowhere and collided with her. Erza, who wasn't wearing armour was sent flying to the ground.

"Waah?" Natsu stared at the indomitable S-class mage who was apparently 'pushed down by a flying blue cat'. The entire guild was silent and staring at the Titania now.

She coughed awkwardly, pushing Happy off of her. "I...slipped." she muttered, knowing full well how lame that excuse was.

A string of laughter echoed from deeper within the guild. "You mustn't hide things from your family, Erza." echoed Master Makarov's voice.

She sighed heavily, knowing that the Master would announce her state to everyone if she didn't. "Okay, listen up everyone." She cleared her throat, making sure she had everyone's attention. "I went on a mission recently and was hit by a hare potion."

"No! PLEASE NO! Don't say you have 'hair' growing in weird places, Erza! That can't happen to our beautiful, voluptuous Titania." Erza shot a death-glare at Ichiya of Blue Pegasus. What the hell was that guy doing here anyway? He deserved to be punched halfway across the world. If only she had her strength!

She waited for Ichiya to be dragged out of the guild house before speaking once more. " A 'hare' potion. Hare as in rabbit, as in bunny. Anyways, because of that I can no longer use my requip magic."

"And she's as weak as a bunny rabbit, totally can't fight back." added Cana before downing another glass of beer.

"And...That's what's happening. Get it, Natsu?"

"That means you are...defenseless." spoke Natsu, still in a daze.

"What did you-" Erza's laughter abruptly echoed throughout the guild as Natsu started attacking her with an onslaught of tickles that she couldn't fight off no matter how she tried.

"S...s...stop N...N...natsu!" she cried, squirming on the ground.

"Hahahaha,, coochie coochie...Say 'please' Erza."

"P...p..please...N..N...natsu S...Stop!"

The guild watched on in silence as Erza finally got her breath back. But when she smacked Natsu, it didn't hurt him, at all. He only laughed in satisfaction.

"Wait till I get my powers back..." she growled.

Unbeknownst to anyone, various people were thinking different things with a common victim in mind.

**Mira-** Weak as a bunny rabbit *giggle*

**Lucy- **What the heck is Mira thinking? It can't be good.

**Laxus-** *evil smirk* Can't fight back, hey?

**Freed-** N...No way, Laxus What're you thinking?...You have me...So why?

**Gajeel- **Powerless Titania. Gi Hee.

**Levy-** Why is Gajeel-kun looking at Erza-chan like that?

**Gray-** Erza...defenseless?

**Juvia-** Oh...Gray-sama.

**Mystogan** *hiding somewhere in the shadows* I have the same face as 'that person'...So...

**Natsu-** This'll be fun...

Little did Erza know that she wouldn't be that bored after all...Not with everything that would follow.

**Lemon shall unfold from the next chapter on! *evil laugh***

**Anyways, I'm thinking of maybe doing a 'non-lemon' with this same theme setting too.**

**Review please. Tell me what you think (and evil ideas if any hehehe)**


End file.
